powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Crystal
The Dawn Crystal is a minor element of Mystic Force but is an absolutely essential element of the two part episode "Stranger Within" It was created by Chip Thorn and was only used in the second part of that episode. History After the entire Ranger team discovered that Vida had been converted into a vampire by Necrolai the vampire queen, determined by the fact that the destruction of Flytrap had not caused her to revert, Chip, Nick, and Xander are trying to figure out a why to destroy Necrolai without destroying Vida. Xander comes up with the suggestion of asking the Xenotome. Chip, Nick, Xander, and Madison gathered around the Xenotome and ask the question. The answer appears on its pages. The teens needed to make a crystal (later dubbed the Dawn Crystal). Chip ponders as to how they will get the ingredients. Udonna enters and tells them they can't get the ingredients since she already has them. Chip stays behind, as Madison, Nick, and Xander leave Rootcore to search for Vida. All through the night, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger search for Vida on their Mystic Riders, but they cannot find her. Chip works furiously through the night, making the crystal. Chip is successful and Udonna is proud of him. The following day, after tricking the Rangers into thinking that she destroyed Necrolai all by herself, she lured them into a trap and revealed she was still a vampire. Necrolai commands Vida to destroy her friends. Vida morphs into the Pink Ranger. Chip, Madison, Nick, and Xander watch as the Pink Ranger races to them, intent on destroying them. Chip tells Nick, Madison, and Xander to contain Pink Ranger, he is going after Necrolai. Yellow Ranger races forward, as if to take on Pink Ranger, and leaps over her and starts battling Necrolai. Madison, Xander, and Nick grab hold of the Pink Ranger, but they soon lose control of her. Xander, Nick, and Madison morph and continue to try and contain Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger has the crystal and is ready to fire at Necrolai. Necrolai calls Pink Ranger over. Pink Ranger immediately gets in front of Necrolai, ready to take the blow for her mistress. Quietly, Koragg watches the scene unfold from the top of a building. Yellow Ranger is unable to fire with Pink Ranger in the way. Necrolai is amused and sends Pink Ranger to battle Yellow Ranger. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle. Yellow Ranger tries to get Pink Ranger to remember who she is. For a moment, it looks like Pink Ranger remembers, but she quickly returns to the protective defence of Necrolai. As Pink Ranger stands in front of Necrolai, she gives Yellow Ranger the V pose. Yellow Ranger wonders if Pink Ranger has broken the spell. Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger plead with Yellow Ranger to not fire at Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger fires at Necrolai. Pink Ranger moves out of the way, and Necrolai takes the blast. Pink Ranger urges the rest of the Rangers to continue to battle Necrolai. Necrolai is furious over Pink Ranger's betrayal and punishes Pink Ranger by snapping away her powers. Pink Ranger demorphs. Vida tells the Rangers to battle Necrolai using their Magi Staff's Tornado Power The four Rangers battle Necrolai and Necrolai is defeated. This causes Vida's Ranger powers to return and she is back to normal. Giant Koragg arrived and they defeated him with thier Titan Megazord. However, he was quickly revealed to be Necrolai who had survived the attempt on her life before crushing the Dawn Crystal into pieces within her hand. Necrolai would later give up her powers to save Leanbow and Daggeron's lives and become human. Powers and abilities *'Vampire Obliteration-'''Once it is fired into a vampire, it will destroy said vampire forever. The only exception would be Necrolai where it managed to weaken her to the point that the Rangers "killed" her. *'Crossbow Compatibility'''-The Dawn Crystal is capable of being shot through Chip's Magi Staff Crossbow Mode. Notes *The Dawn Crystal shares it's name with it's Sentai counterpart which served the same purpose. **However, in that episode, it was actually Wolzard and not Phantom Spy Vancuria